Walk The Shadows
by meduzaa
Summary: TRAD. UA. Durant l’été qui suit la cinquième année, des DeathEaters trouvent Harry, abandonné chez les Dursley, et le ramène à Voldemort. Un certain Deatheater va-t-il abandonner sa position et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi ? Snape mentor.
1. Chapter 1

**Walk the Shadows**

**Auteur :** Jharad17

**Traductrice / Bêta Traductrice :** Meduzaa

**Etat de la fic anglaise :** Finie, compte 44 chapitres. Y'a du boulot.

**Genre :** Angst/Drama

**Rating :** M

**Résumé : **UA. Durant l'été qui suit la cinquième année, des DeathEaters trouvent Harry, abandonné chez les Dursley, et le ramène à Voldemort. Un certain Deatheater va-t-il abandonner sa position et sa haine pour sauver le fils de son ennemi ? Snape mentor d'Harry. Violence, abus d'enfant, viol.

**Attention !** Cette fic contient beaucoup de violence, des abus, des viols. Je suis navrée de donner quelques informations (cruciales) de l'histoire à son début même, mais il me semble qu'il me faut vous prévenir. Je ne répèterai aucune des informations ci-dessus par souci de clarté, donc veuillez en prendre conscience avant d'aller plus loin. Merci à ceux qui liront jusqu'au bout.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1**

La chambre était étouffante, la fenêtre barricadée ne laissait pas passer d'air. Harry se blottit en frissonnant sous un drap sale qui couvrait le mince matelas de son lit, alors même que la sueur le recouvrait comme une fine pellicule. Il dormit par à-coups, agité entre des rêves et des cauchemars. Son dos brûlait toujours de la correction que son oncle lui avait donné peu après qu'il soit arrivé ici pour l'été, et le drap était couvert de croûtes et taché de plaques jaunes de pus. Les blessures étaient purulentes et infectées.

La douleur dans le ventre causée par la faim avait disparue depuis longtemps. Quand il était suffisamment conscient pour remarquer de telles choses, il pouvait sentir sa peau s'étendre sur ses os, et il pouvait même voir les veines et les tendons dans ses mains et ses avant-bras, qui saillaient comme ses côtes.

Il était en train de mourir.

Après tout ce qui s'était passé, toutes les fois où il avait survécu aux attaques de Voldemort, au Basilique, aux Sirènes et aux Dragons, aux Mangemorts, et tout ce qui s'était déroulé au Département des Mystères, il pensait que c'était extrêmement ironique qu'il soit sur le point de mourir de faim et du manque de pénicilline.

Ou peut-être était-ce simplement pathétique.

Depuis combien de temps personne n'avait déverrouillé la porte, ou même fourré de la nourriture à travers la trappe ? A cet instant, cela n'avait plus d'importance, puisqu'il était évident qu'il était condamné. La seule chose qu'il regrettait était qu'il n'avait pu faire tomber Voldemort avec lui. Sa poitrine se serra en y pensant, causée par la culpabilité et la honte ; et c'était – il devait l'admettre –la seule chose à présent qui le convainquait de continuer à se battre pour sa vie. S'il pouvait simplement tenir jusqu'à ce que l'Ordre envoie quelqu'un – et ils le feraient, n'est-ce pas ? puisqu'il n'avait pas envoyé les lettres, comme il devait le faire, celles qu'ils lui avaient fait promettre d'envoyer – s'il pouvait tenir encore un peu, tout irait bien. Il pourrait rejoindre l'école, continuer l'entraînement, et tout retournerait à la normale.

Sauf que Sirius serait toujours mort.

Cette pensée le frappa comme l'aurait fait un coup physique, et sa vision se noya sous de nouvelles larmes. Mais comme toutes les larmes que ses yeux avaient laissé tomber ces derniers jours – semaines ? – il cilla pour les arrêter avant qu'elles ne coulent. Il ne méritait de porter le deuil de Sirius, alors même qu'il était responsable de sa mort. Il méritait seulement de mourir.

Mais, Merlin, cela faisait _tellement_ mal.

Et il était tellement fatigué.

Le mince rayon de lumière derrière les planches sur la fenêtre diminua, prolongeant les ténèbres dans la chambre. Cela devait donc être le soir. Un autre jour avait passé. Un autre jour, avec de l'espoir, plus proche des secours.

Même s'il ne les méritait pas.

Quand les secours arrivèrent, ce ne fut pas par qui que ce soit qu'il voulût voir. La nuit était noire et calme, et Harry reposait quelque part entre le sommeil et l'éveil quand il entendit un bruit provenant de dehors, un craquement brusque qui dura seulement une fraction de seconde. Puis un autre, et un autre Transplanage. Ils arrivaient !

Harry retint son souffle en se redressant et essaya de passer ses jambes par-dessus le bord de son lit, mais il était trop faible. Sa tête lui faisait mal, et il était pris de vertige. Un éclair d'une douleur atroce le parcourut, concentré dans son ventre et remonta dans son dos, mais cette douleur était tout ce qui l'empêchait de ne pas vomir sur lui-même. Mais s'il était sur le point de partir d'ici, il avait besoin de sa baguette, et de la cape d'invisibilité, toutes deux cachées sous une latte branlante sous son lit. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser là.

Prenant une bouffée d'air, il glissa au bord du lit, puis passa par-dessus, tombant avec une légère secousse, qui était presque recouvert par le son de la porte principale s'ouvrant en bas. Aucun autre son ne vint des escaliers ou de l'entrée, pendant qu'Harry était aux prises avec la latte branlante. Il en sortit finalement sa baguette, et commença à rechercher la cape quand il entendit les verrous tirés des serrures sur la porte. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, si vite que ça devait être fait par un sort.

Harry ferma les yeux, envahi par la gratitude, avant de se remettre droit avec un gros effort, se penchant en arrière contre le côté du lit. Alors que la porte s'ouvrait doucement, Harry refoula la douleur de sa tête et de son corps, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse sourire à ses sauveurs, mais quand il vit qui entra par la porte, il ne put réprimer un halètement horrifié à la vue des capes noires et les masques en forme de crânes blancs.

Des Mangemorts !

Sans réfléchir, il pointa sa baguette sur le premier qui passait la porte et dit : « _Expelliarmus_ ! », bien que les mots vinrent tels un murmure grinçant de sa gorge inutilisée. La baguette du Mangemort s'envola tout de même, et retomba dans la main d'Harry, dont les réflexes étaient assez bien aiguisés.

Un rire hystérique provenant du couloir lui envoya un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale. Il _connaissait_ ce rire. Sa propriétaire poussa brutalement le premier Mangemort hors de son chemin, et bloqua le sort suivant d'Harry avec facilité. « Oooh. Petit Bébé Potter paraît tout _surpris_, » jubila Bellatrix. « N'est-il pas mignon ! » Elle bloqua son sort suivant avec un grognement, puis leva sa baguette vers lui. « _Crucio_ ! »

Harry n'avait pas assez de souffle pour hurler, mais son dos s'arc-bouta et ses membres tremblèrent violemment. Il avait le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Un feu s'alluma dans chacun de ses nerfs, des piqûres d'aiguille et sans fin. Des éclats de verre parcoururent ses veines. Des larmes dévalèrent de ses yeux tandis qu'il grattait le sol avec ses doigts et ses pieds. _Stop, s'il vous plaît, faites que cela cesse_. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était son rire et ses propres souffles rauques.

« Assez », dit une autre voix, et le sort finit. Les tremblements parcouraient son corps, mais par bonheur, il pouvait au moins respirer. Les plaies de son dos s'étaient ouvertes, et le sol sous lui était poisseux de sang et de sérum (1). Il toussa sèchement, et sa poitrine lui fit mal. Peut-être que quelques côtes étaient brisées.

« Tu as gâché mon plaisir », geint Bellatrix.

« Le prix du Lord Noir n'est pas ici pour votre amusement », répondit quelqu'un. Même à travers sa douleur et les yeux presque fermés, Harry aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe où. Snape. Son cœur tomba dans son estomac.

Toujours tremblant, il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur le couloir. « _Stupe_- »

Bellatrix rit de nouveau, et cracha « _Protego_ » et le sort rebondit sur lui. Il était trop faible pour l'éviter, et se retrouva couché sur le dos. Sa baguette était toujours agrippée dans une main, pas que ça fasse une grande différence quand Snape bougea dans sa ligne de vision et s'accroupit à côté de lui en faisait craquer ses doigts.

« Stupide, Potter », marmonna Snape dans un souffle. « Vraiment stupide. » Ses doigts montèrent jusqu'à la bouche d'Harry, portant quelque chose. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, et il essaya de secouer la tête, mais il ne pouvait pas ; il ne pouvait pas bouger du tout. Tout faisait mal. Sa respiration venait par courts halètements pendant qu'il essayait de ne pas vomir. « Restez tranquille », grogna Snape, et Harry sentit quelque chose de froid contre ses lèvres. Une fiole. Une potion. Snape essayait de l'empoisonner.

« Pour la douleur », murmura Snape, mais Harry ne le crut pas jusqu'à ce que le liquide soit forcé de couler dans sa gorge, et les tremblements de ses bras s'atténuèrent légèrement, et il put finalement prendre un grande respiration. « Une autre », dit Snape. Il tendit une autre fiole aux lèvres d'Harry, et Harry ne le rejeta pas cette fois. La main de Snape se glissa derrière son cou et tenait sa tête solidement tandis que la second potion coulait dans sa gorge irritée. Les bords de sa vision se teintèrent de noir, et la voix presque inaudible de Snape eut un écho dans sa tête alors que le noir empiétait encore plus. « Dors, Harry. »

Harry le combattit ; comment ne le pourrait-il pas ? Bellatrix était _juste là_. Elle le tuerait, ou le torturerait, ou ferait n'importe quelle chose effrayante. Mais la potion était trop forte, et il était trop fatigué. Avec le léger gargouillis d'un soupir, il dormit, alors même qu'il réalisa que Snape l'avait appelé par son prénom pour la première fois depuis toujours.

TBC.

Sérum : Lors de la coagulation sanguine le sang se sépare en un caillot sanguin d'une part et le sérum d'autre part. Le sérum est la partie du plasma qui reste liquide après coagulation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Walk The Shadows****, par Jharad17**

Pour plus d'informations, voir le chapitre précèdent.

**Chapitre 2**

Harry se réveilla frissonnant, allongé sur le sol froid, et cela lui prit un moment pour ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières étaient fermement collées ensemble à cause de croûtes. Tout était flou. Il avait perdu ses lunettes quelque part ; mais ce qu'il pouvait voir lui faisait souhaiter qu'il fût rester inconscient.

La cellule était petite, pas plus large que sa propre forme allongée, avec des murs de pierres grise ; il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et une unique porte. Suspendus aux murs, dans divers états d'usure, des outils semblaient être de toute évidence utilisées pour la torture : des cravaches, des fouets et des couteaux de toute sorte ; cela ressemblait à quelque chose venait tout droit d'un film sur l'Inquisition. Mais il pensa qu'ils devaient être là juste pour le décor. Voldemort et ses Deatheaters aimaient utiliser la magie pour jouer à leurs jeux, pour torturer et finalement tuer leurs prisonniers. A travers sa cicatrice, il avait suffisamment vu leurs réunions et les traitements infligés aux prisonniers pour le savoir. Mais les Moldus reconnaissaient les instruments, et cela les effrayaient.

Il devait admettre qu'il était lui-même terrifié, de la torture par la magie, ou des outils moldus ou quoi que ce fût. Même s'il savait qu'il méritait de mourir, et qu'il _devait_ mourir, afin de remplir cette foutue prophétie, il ne le _voulait_ honnêtement pas.

Sa respiration était toujours aussi difficile, chaque souffle lui donnait l'impression de percer sa poitrine. Les côtes, se souvint-il. Sûrement brisées. Il sentait le goût du sang dans sa bouche ; il aurait voulu le cracher, mais en vérité, il était trop fatigué pour tourner la tête. Et il avait mal partout, surtout au niveau de sa cicatrice. Voldemort ne devait pas être loin.

Alors il avala le sang, et reposa sa tête, attendant que le spectacle commence. Il devait pas attendre longtemps.

Lorsque des pas résonnèrent hors de la cellule, il se réveilla suffisamment pour rouler sur le dos, et il utilisa ses coudes pour se reculer vers le mur. La porte s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur et une silhouette encapuchonnée se tint dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il ne pouvait pas dire qui c'était tout d'abord, il loucha simplement vers eux et resta silencieux.

« Tu as l'air fatigué, Potter, » dit une voix douce et distinguée. Lucius Malfoy avança d'un pas dans la cellule et regarda autour de lui avec dédain. Ses cheveux blancs tombaient lâchement, et Harry était tout aussi content de ne pas voir les yeux de l'aîné des Malfoy ; ils lui avaient toujours filé froid dans le dos. « Une pitié, vraiment, que tes relatifs nous ai laissé si peu de travail. »

Harry rassembla le reste de ses forces pour se redresser en position assise. Le mur était froid et humide contre son dos, mais il le nota à peine. Une main pressée contre son diaphragme douloureux, il loucha en direction Malfoy, une nouvelle fois. « M'en fous. »

« Tu devrais, Potter » siffla le Deatheater. « Parce que quand le Lord Noir te fera crier… »

« Vraiment », lui dit Harry, et il dût s'arrêter pour prendre une inspiration bruyante. « Rien à foutre. »

Cela sembla déconcerter Malfoy, et Harry se récompensa en laissant ses yeux se fermer. Il avait dû somnoler, parce que lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la porte de sa cellule était fermé et Malfoy était parti. _Bien. Un DeathEater à terre, seulement dix-sept mille à abattre._

Le visiteur suivant qui vint dans sa cellule n'était pas aussi obligeant. Harry fut tiré du sommeil quand la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant ; il entendit un rire haut perché qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne, quelqu'un qu'il haïssait bien plus que n'importe qui au monde. « Petit Potter est encore tout triste ? » minauda Bellatrix.

Harry essaya de l'ignorer, mais elle se faufila dans la cellule comme une ombre lugubre. Il leva les yeux sur elle quand elle bougea sa jambe avec le bout de sa botte. Elle se pencha vers lui, comme si elle était sur le point de lui confier un grand secret, suffisamment près pour que Harry puisse sentir son souffle, et elle murmura : « Où sont-ils partis ? »

La tête reposant mollement contre le mur, Harry passa sa langue asséchée sur ses lèvres gercées, puis tourna la tête.

« Ils sont tous partis », chantonna Bellatrix dans une psalmodie moqueuse. « Tous partis, partis de la maison, laissant bébé tout seul. » Elle lui attrapa le cou et tira violemment son visage pour qu'il la regarde. Ses yeux contenaient l'étincelle de la folie et quand elle approcha son visage pour qu'ils soient nez contre nez, Harry pensa étrangement pendant un moment, qu'elle allait l'embrasser. Son estomac se retourna à cette idée précise. A la place elle revint au ton mielleux : «Ils devaient t'aimer beaucoup, beaucoup, bébé Potter, pour avoir vider la maison de tout _sauf toi_. »

Etonné, et en dépit de son vœu intérieur de n'écouter rien de ce que Bellatrix pourrait dire, la bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit de sa propre volonté. « Quoi ? »

Bellatrix hurla de rire, arrosant Harry de fines gouttelettes. Elle lui pinça la joue, comme s'il était un bon garçon. « Oh ! Ils ne t'on rien dit ! Ta famille, ils sont partis et ils t'ont laissé pour que tu meurs. Ta maison était vide ! »

« Non », murmura-t-il. Ils ne seraient pas partis sans lui. Il savait qu'ils le détestaient, et ils l'avaient toujours détesté, détesté la magie et tout ce qui s'y touchait, mais ils n'auraient pas fait ça.

« Si ! » hurla Bellatrix. Elle parcourait la cellule comme une créature possédée, les bras ouverts comme si un oiseau, , riant de son rire fou.

Harry ferma de nouveau les yeux, désirant qu'elle parte. Les Dursleys étaient partis et l'avaient laissé pour mort. C'était vrai. Ca devait l'être. Ils avaient annuler les protections de la maison, ceux sur lesquels Dumbledore veillait tellement. Comment les Deatheaters auraient-ils pu le trouver, autrement ? Comment l'auraient-ils ramené ici ?

« Non, non, non, » dit doucement Bella. Elle était de nouveau devant lui, agenouillée sur les talons en chantonnant une musique qu'elle seule pouvait entendre. Le bout de ses doigts caressa sa joue, presque gentiment, et il tressaillit. « Plus de sommeil pour le bébé. »

Lorsqu'elle tendit la main vers lui, il la repoussa, mais c'était inutile. Il le savait, pourtant il devait essayer. Elle le remit sur les pieds, comme s'il ne pesait rien, ce qui était sûrement le cas. De toute façon, depuis combien de temps les Dursleys étaient-ils partis du 4, Privet Drive ? Cela lui prit un moment pour reprendre son équilibre ; mais même là, il était tellement faible qu'elle dût le supporter. Une main sur le bras, Bellatrix le poussa brutalement vers la porte. Là, deux Death Eaters, masqués cette fois-ci, attendaient.

« Le Lord Noir le veut maintenant, » dit l'un d'entre eux. Bella poussa Harry vers les deux, et l'un des deux le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe. L'homme soupira d'ennui puis il se tourna vivement. Avec l'autre personne masquée, il força Harry à traverser le couloir. Ils devaient l'aider à monter quelques marches et le portèrent presque sur les cents derniers mètres, jusqu'à une double porte ornée.

Même si Harry avait très peu participé aux efforts du voyage, sa respiration était courte et paraissait sèche. Derrière eux, Bellatrix avait continué sa douce mélodie, et les cheveux d'Harry se dressèrent sur sa tête quant il l'entendait.

« Il atteeeeeend, » chantait-elle, pour personne, ou pour tout le monde. « Il attend son cadeau spécial. »

Le Death Eater qui avait parlé acquiesça, frappant lourdement sur la porte de droite, et l'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. Harry fut propulsé devant eux, au milieu d'une immense pièce remplie de Death Eaters.

La douleur qui provenait de la cicatrice de Harry s'embrasa jusqu'à un niveau atroce lorsqu'il aperçut Voldemort, qui attendait sur un trône tout au bout de la salle, tel un roi acceptant les suppliants. Harry était tombé à genoux, et les Death Eaters le traînèrent en avant. Il agrippa sa tête, mordant ses joues pour réprimer un hurlement.

La foule se sépara devant eux, rendant leur traversée jusqu'au trône plus rapide qu'elle n'aurait pu l'être. Mais Harry ne voyait que la douleur, tenait sa tête pour l'empêcher de s'ouvrir. Il nota à peine quand les deux Death Eaters le jetèrent sans cérémonie sur le sol, aux pieds de Lord Voldmort.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ceci est une traduction de Jharad17, pour toute autre information, vous pouvez vous reporter aux chapitres précédents._

**Walk The Shadows**** – Chapitre 3 **

L'Ordre du Phoenix était en plein chaos. Seulement quelques jours après que Poudlard ait été fermé pour l'été, une série d'événements avait forcé pratiquement toutes les personnes qui faisaient partie de l'Ordre original à vivre dans l'insomnie, et laissait que peu de temps pour ne serait-ce que manger. Une évasion à Azkaban, provoquée par Voldemort, sans le moindre doute, avait libéré tous les prisonniers qui avaient été capturés quelques semaines auparavant. Les Détraqueurs, recruté par Voldemort et ne gardant désormais plus la prison, avaient été responsables pour pas moins de sept attaques séparées sur des Moldus et des Nés-de-Moldus à travers le sud de l'Angleterre durant les deux premières semaines de juillet. L'Ordre faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aider le Ministère, qui avait les mains occupées à tenir les créatures à distance et à nettoyer derrière elles. Ils essayaient également et durement d'empêcher les Moldus de regarder trop près, ou de trop s'inquiéter, à propos de ces attaques étranges et sans attaquants, qui laissaient leurs victimes catatoniques ou mortes, mais pratiquement sans aucune blessure physique.

En dépit de tous leurs efforts, le public avait paniqué. Les gens changeaient d'opinion quant à la destination de leurs vacances, dont les réservations étaient modifiées 'pour le plus tôt possible' du moment que c'était hors du pays, et des milliers de personnes se pressaient vers le nord. Cependant, un fois tous rassemblés en une seule région, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour que Voldemort et ses DeathEaters ne focalisent leur attention sur eux ; au milieu du mois de juillet, tous les journaux, Moldus et Sorciers confondus, annonçaient des attaques sur les régions frontalières, les Lacs et les Vallées. (1)

Dumbledore s'assit dans son bureau, prenant cinq minutes bien méritées pour lui-même, et regarda ses vieilles mains noueuses. Les choses étaient devenues de pire en pire si rapidement. Et il venait tout juste de recevoir les pires nouvelles qui soient. Lentement, il retira ses lunettes et frotta la douleur qui semblait toujours persister entre ses sourcils ces jours-ci. Les yeux fermés, il mit en ordre ses pensées . Les Moldus à qui il avait confié le soin de Harry étaient de ceux qui avaient abandonné leur maison, bien qu'ils eut été plus en sécurité, et de loin, en restant dans le Surrey.

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé les deux dernières semaines, Dumbledore avait retiré quelques personnes chargées de surveiller Privet Drive, une décision qu'il était vite venu à regretter. Ce ne fut pas avant que Arabella Figg ne l'ait appelé par poudre de Cheminette, trois jours auparavant, pour lui faire savoir que la maison était totalement vide, qu'il réalisa qu'il y avait un problème. Au début, il avait supposé que Harry était parti avec les Dursley, bien que ce ne soit pas très sécuritaire en soi, mais quand Tonks, Maugrey et Shacklebot étaient partis vérifier le rapport de Figg, ils avaient trouvé des signe de lutte dans la chambre du garçon, comme du sang sur le lit comme sur le sol, dont une partie était encore fraîche.

En raison de l'état du reste de la maison, il était clair que le garçon avait été abandonné par ses parents quelques temps auparavant. Puis il avait été pris, assez probablement par la force, par quelqu'un d'autre. Sans savoir où le garçon était, ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'aller le sauver. Tout cela rassemblé ensemble lui faisait supposer que c'était Voldemort qui avait le garçon. Si c'était le cas, la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire était d'espérer, et il n'en avait plus beaucoup.

Faisant de nouveau glisser ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers l'âtre de la cheminée. Il était temps de dire au reste de l'Ordre quel idiot il avait été.

Des milliers de kilomètres plus loin, dans un large hall d'une des possessions de Voldemort, Harry reposait sur le sol, là où les DeathEaters l'avaient laissé tombé. Il refoula la douleur brûlante de son front ; il la coinça derrière un mur qui ressemblait d'une manière terrifiante à une porte de placard, claqua la porte et le fermant à double tour. Bien que sa tête lui faisait mal comme s'il avait été frappé à répétition par une douzaine d'hippogryffes, il n'était plus aveuglé par la douleur. Mais son estomac se contracta, et s'il avait mangé quoi que ce soit récemment, il l'aurait vomi sur-le-champ. Respirant rapidement, le souffle haletant, il jeta un coup d'œil à Voldemort qui se leva de son trône. L'homme le scruta de haut, mais son visage étrangement lisse, à l'image d'un serpent, était flou aux yeux d'Harry, si bien qu'il ne put voir l'expression de l'homme. _Magnifique_, pensa-t-il. _Comme si j'avais besoin de voir plus de folie_.

Au-dessus de lui, Voldemort secoua la tête. « Pauvre, pauvre garçon, » dit-il, et sa voix paraissait presque triste. « Ma Bella m'a dit que ces Moldus dégoûtants t'avaient laissé tout seul pour mourir. »

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et ne dit rien, mais lutta pour se remettre sur ses pieds, parce qu'il détestait se sentir si exposé. Il réussit, après quelques mouvements frénétiques, à se glisser sur le côté.

« Est-ce donc vrai ? » demanda la voix sifflante. « T'ont-ils battu, affamé ? T'ont-ils fait pleurer ? Ou est-ce que le doux soin de mes fidèles qui t'a amené à un tel état ? »

Se refusant toujours aussi obstinément à répondre, Harry pressa sa main sur sa poitrine, pour simplement essayer de respirer, tout en se demandant où tout cela menait. A vrai dire, il s'était imaginé mort à cette heure.

« Severus, » siffla doucement Voldemort, et l'un des silhouettes vêtues de noir, tête inclinée, se rapprocha de là où était Harry. « Je détecte des traces du _Cruciatus_ sur le garçon, même s'ils sont atténués. Je sais que tu le hais. Est-ce de ton fait ? »

« Mon Seigneur. » La voix de Snape était adoucie, serviable. Harry était pratiquement sûr qu'il n'avait jamais entendu un tel ton de la part de cet homme. « J'ai donné au gamin une potion pour atténuer les tremblements. Je ne savais pas s'il allait pouvoir survivre au Portoloin sans cela. »

« Tu as bien fait, » lui dit Voldemort. « Mais dis-moi donc qui a lancé le sort, alors même que je me souviens de mes instructions explicites de ne lui faire aucun mal ? » Il ne regardait même plus Snape, mais en direction des Mangemorts qui l'avaient porté, et de Bellatrix Lestrange, debout derrière eux.

« Mon Seigneur ! » cria-t-elle en se jetant à terre à côté de Harry, se prosternant ainsi devant Voldemort. Elle pressa son front contre le sol tandis qu'elle rampait à ses pieds. Sa voix, cependant, était presque un grognement. « Je me défendais simplement ! Il paraît peut-être fragile, mais avec sa baguette.. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser vous insulter ! »

« Tss, tss, ma Bella. Lorsque je donne des ordres, je m'attend à ce qu'ils soient exécutés. Tu m'as déçu. »

Bellatrix hoqueta, mais ne leva pas la tête. « Je vous demande pardon, mon Seigneur. Je suis à vos ordres. »

« Ah, oui, j'aime tellement t'entendre supplier, chère Bella, » dit doucement Voldemort. Avec un mouvement de la main et un Crucio murmuré, il la fit se tordre. Par moment, elle criait, suppliait, jetait avec violence ses talons sur le sol de pierre froid.

Harry ferma les yeux avec violence. La douleur de son front était supportable à présent, et Harry se délecta du sentiment minuscule d'espoir que la perte de la douleur lui avait donné. Comme pour les sons à côté de lui, et bien que ce soit Bella qui recevait une punition pour lui avoir fait du mal, il ne pouvait en ressentir aucune satisfaction. Il connaissait trop bien la douleur de ce sort, et même s'il avait essayé une fois de le lancer, il ne pouvait pas imaginer de recommencer encore une fois.

Les cris de Bellatrix disparurent en même temps que le sort était levé, et elle s'étouffa avec son souffle. Harry ouvrit les yeux à temps pour voir Voldemort descendre de la petite estrade et pousser Bellatrix sur le côté avec un pied déchaussé, très exactement comme elle l'avait fait à Harry dans sa cellule. Le renversement de leurs positions était tellement inattendu qu'il réprima un rire soudain.

Voldemort tourna un regard pénétrant sur lui. « Quelque chose t'amuse ? » demanda-t-il, paraissant tout sauf amusé.

Harry secoua la tête, mais leva son regard pour rencontrer celui de l'homme. « Juste… Finissons-en, » murmura-t-il, aussi fort qu'il put.

« Oh, oui, bien sûr, » promit Voldemort. « Mais d'abord, j'aimerais que tu répondes à quelques-unes de mes questions. »

« Vous devriez… savoir… mieux que ça… » dit Harry entre deux respirations haletantes. « Je ne… vous dirais… rien. »

« Tu m'as mal compris, cher Harry. » Sa voix sonnait presque amicale, et Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil, ayant un très mauvais pressentiment quant au soudain changement de ton. « Je n'imagine un garçon tel que toi ait quoi que ce soit d'utile à me dire à propos des machinations et des tentatives d'un vieil homme sénile pour me contrecarrer. Non, je veux que tu me parles de _toi_. »

TBC – A suivre, un peu plus de la conversation entre Harry et le Lord Noir, et un peu plus de Snape aussi.

(1) Dans le texte original, on peut lire : 'in the Borders, the Lakes and the Dales.' Malgré le peu de recherches que j'ai fait, je n'ai pas vraiment pu déterminer de quoi il s'agissait, je peux simplement supposer qu'il s'agit de lieux entre le Royaume-Uni et l'Irlande.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer et autres : **voir chapitres précédents.

**Walk The Shadows – Chapitre 4**

Après avoir fait son annonce, Dumbledore se tint impassible, au bout de la table de la cuisine du 12, square Grimmault, et attendit l'inévitable explosion. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Quelques secondes en réalité.

« Comment avez-vous pu ! » Remus Lupin était sur ses pieds, les yeux déjà à moitié jaunes. _Mauvais signe_.

Molly Weasley était la suivante, sa voix stridente, habituellement réservée aux mauvais garçons, coupa celle de Lupin comme un couteau chaud à travers une Chocogrenouille. « Comment avez-vous _pu_ ! Vous l'avez laissé tout seul, Albus, sans protection et face à ces horribles Moldus, alors qu'il y a une dizaine de personnes dans cette pièce qui l'auraient accueilli. Je n'arrive pas à croire – »

« Allons, allons, Molly, » commença son mari Arthur d'un ton conciliant, même s'il jeta à Dumbledore un regard de profonde déception. « Je suis sûr que nous allons le retrouver, et qu'il se portera comme un charme. »

Alastor Maugrey grogna dans son verre de Firewhisky et secoua la tête. « Même si nous n'avons pas trouvé de traces de corps.. » commença-t-il, mais il fut interrompu par un hoquet provenant de Molly. Il lui lança un regard rapide et reprit. « Si sa _supposée_ mort est vraie, ce vieux salopard aurait laissé le monde entier le savoir dans les plus brefs délais. Nan, il est toujours en vie, et tant qu'il l'est, on a une chance suffisante pour le récupérer. Mais le plus longtemps il restera absent, moins il a de chance de revenir… entier. »

Lupin était toujours sur ses pieds, tremblant de rage. On aurait dit qu'il venait de se réveiller d'un long sommeil, ses cernes marquées sous les yeux et ses habits froissés montraient avec évidence qu'il était toujours en train de récupérer de la dernier pleine lune, qui s'était déroulée à peine deux nuits auparavant. Mais cette apparence faussement ébouriffée cachait une grande fibre protectrice, surtout quand le sujet était Harry. « Que proposez-vous, alors ? » gronda-t-il.

« Le rechercher, dans tous les endroits que nous connaissons depuis la dernière guerre, » proposa Dedalus Diggle.

« La dernière… mais il y en a des dizaines, » objecta Molly. « Au moins une centaine, sans aucun doute. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que ce serait facile, » dit Dedalus avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Nous n'avons pas les forces nécessaires pour une recherche de cette envergure, » fit calmement Maugrey, et Albus fut satisfait que ce soit Maygrey et non lui qui ait dit cela, avant de se flageller mentalement pour sa lâcheté face aux courroux combinés de Lupin et Weasley. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Maugrey. « Les Détraqueurs, » leur rappela-t-il, « sont toujours en liberté et sévissent encore. Les attaques sur les Moldus deviennent pires chaque jour, et plus fréquentes, et – »

« C'est bon, » murmura Lupin. Il s'enfonça dans son siège et enfoui son visage dans ses mains. « Harry n'a aucune chance d'être secouru. »

« Faux, » dit Dumbledore et fit une pause afin que tous se concentrent sur lui. « Il y a toujours Severus. »

* * *

Après quelques instants durant lesquels Harry dévisagea Voldemort tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se détourna avec un négligeant geste de la main. « Veillez à ce qu'il soit correctement guéri de ses blessures. Toutes. Je refuse que ma conversation soit interrompue par ces râles incessants. »

Harry fixa l'homme pâle et décharné reprendre place sur son trône, se demandant s'il était encore en train de rêver. Etait-il toujours au 4, Privet Drive ? Toujours au milieu d'une illusion déclenchée par la fièvre ? Que prenait-il à Voldemort pour vouloir le soigner… à moins que ce ne soit pour avoir un « adversaire digne de ce nom », comme il avait prétendu le vouloir, la nuit où Cédric Diggory était mort. Il avait rendu sa baguette à Harry et l'avait détaché de la pierre tombale, simplement pour montrer à ses serviteurs qu'il était _capable_ de battre Harry Potter, que ce qui s'était produit des années auparavant à Godric's Hollow n'avait été qu'un coup de chance.

C'était sûrement ça, conclut Harry, même lorsque des DeathEaters le ramassèrent du sol et l'escortèrent jusqu'au hall. Voldemort voulait simplement se prouver qu'il était le sorcier le plus puissant au monde, et il ne pouvait le faire en exécutant quelqu'un qui était déjà aux portes de la mort.

Harry était toujours affaibli par la faim, et le grincement des ses côtes entre elles tandis qu'on le traînait encore dans les couloirs, avec en prime sa tête qui lui martelait, faisaient que le couloir tournait autour de lui comme un carrousel, mais beaucoup plus vite. Trop vite. A quelques pas de leur destination, le corps d'Harry se contracta en de violents spasmes, essayant d'expulser tout ce qui pouvait se trouver dans son estomac. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que du sang, qui éclaboussa le sol, les murs, et même la porte, à mesure des haut-le-cœur d'Harry. Le monde tourna rapidement au noir complet.

* * *

De retour dans le grand hall du Manoir de Topsham, Severus Snape regardait avec horreur le Garçon-qui-a-survécu sortir de la salle avec de l'aide. Il savait ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres manigançait, bien sûr, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Il avait voulu repartir avec Potter, d'être sûr que les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres soient soigneusement exécutés, mais il devait maintenir sa foutue couverture en place. Et qu'importe à quel point le monde sorcier se reposait stupidement sur l'existence persistante d'un garçon qui n'avait même pas seize ans, il ne pouvait pas être vu en train de l'aider volontairement. Par personne ici, en aucun cas.

Dire qu'il avait été peiné de voir les conditions dans lesquelles ils avaient retrouvé le garçon, dans la maison de son oncle et de sa tante, aurait été un euphémisme de la plus grande taille. Un changement radical de son point de vue sur le monde avait eu lieu entre un souffle et celui qui suivit. Loin de l'insupportable morveux pourri gâté qu'il s'attendait à trouver, entouré par les largesses d'une famille qui l'idolâtrait, le garçon avait été affamé et abandonné, laissé pour mourir dans la saleté et la pourriture.

Et lorsque Potter avait tout de même réussi à lever sa baguette pour désarmer Nott, grâce à une incantation à peine murmuré, Severus avait voulu faire exploser son soulagement. Le garçon, en dépit des apparences, n'était pas brisé. Evidemment, Severus ne pouvait le réconforter, et ne le ferait pas, même s'il avait su comment faire il avait néanmoins fait la meilleur chose qu'il pouvait, et avait fait en sorte que Bellatrix Lestrange se fasse punir. Jamais il n'avait autant voulu faire souffrir quelqu'un qu'au moment où elle avait levé sa baguette pour la diriger sur le garçon. Le _Cruciatus_ avait nettement brisé plusieurs de ses os, et il avait tout de même subi cette torture dans un silence presque parfait, sans souffle pour hurler. Et malgré cela, il avait essayé de stupéfixier Lestrange quand ça avait été fini. Oh, le garçon avait du cœur. Hélas, le supplice lui avait pris beaucoup de sang, mettant encore plus de pression dans ses poumons déjà endommagés. Avec toutes les autres infections, ce serait un miracle s'il recouvrait un jour une bonne santé.

A présent, dans le grand hall, Lord Voldemort fit s'avancer ses partisans vers lui un par un, ils embrassaient l'ourlet de sa robe, se vautraient à ses pieds, le remerciant avec désespoir de la faveur de son attention. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Severus, il joua son rôle, autorisant même l'attaque de l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le sien. Il montra à nouveau au Seigneur des Ténèbres la perfidie de Bellatrix peut-être qu'il la punirait encore un peu. Puis il montra Hogwarts, et l'arrogance défiante, agaçante du gamin, qui avait toujours rendu Severus si en colère, ainsi qu'un morceau de confusion quant à ce que Voldemort comptait faire du garçon. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres accepterait ces souvenirs comme une preuve de loyauté de la part de Severus, mais à vrai dire, Severus était confus quant à ce que ces plans désignaient.

Voldemort allait essayer de tourner Potter contre ceux qui le manipulaient, tenterait de détourner la prise de Dumbledore sur la loyauté de Potter. Prendre par la ruse ce qu'il ne pouvait obtenir par la force, à la manière d'un authentique Slytherin. Si Lord Voldemort insinuait les bonnes choses, s'il distillait suffisamment ses mensonges avec la vérité à propos des plans et des manipulations de Dumbledore, et s'il rappelait suffisamment souvent au garçon qui l'avait réellement sauvé de la mort cet été… Bien. Severus n'était pas aussi inquiet pour l'état physique du garçon que pour son âme.

Pour l'amour de la lumière, et en honneur du Garçon-Qui-Ne-Se-Brisait-Pas-Même-Lorsqu'il-Aurait-Franchement-Dû, Severus devait protéger Potter de telles ténèbres, ou mourir en essayant.

* * *

Trois jours passèrent avant qu'Harry ne revoit Voldemort. Trois jours de potions contre la douleur, de potions guérisseuses, de divers charmes médicaux. Trois jours de nourriture légère, pour aider son estomac à revenir à la normale. Du bouillon de légumes, seul, puis du pain trempé dans du bouillon, puis du porridge très léger, qui devient plus consistant au fur et à mesure ainsi, au troisième jour, on lui donna un repas composé de thé léger, de pommes de terre à l'anglaise et une purée de petits pois. Bien qu'il ait au moins un gardien à chaque moment de la journée – aucun signe de Snape cependant, ni de Bellatrix, ce pour quoi Harry était reconnaissant –, Harry refusa de les laisser l'aider à manger. Plus il pourrait se débrouiller par lui-même, mieux ce serait, et il ne laisserait pas tout ce beau monde utiliser son infirmité contre lui. Une fois qu'il irait mieux, il devrait se battre contre Voldemort il le savait, et voulait seulement en finir définitivement.

Les DeathEaters l'avaient confiné dans une chambre qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Privet Drive. La première était dotée d'un lit double (pour lequel il avait malheureusement besoin d'aide afin de monter dessus), où étaient disposés de nombreux oreillers, ainsi que des draps si doux que c'était comme dormir sur des nuages. Et il ne faisait que dormir, du moins la plupart du temps, pendant trois jours, quand il n'était pas en train de manger ou quand il n'était pas recouvert de couvertures, assis sur un des fauteuils qui étaient devant la petite cheminée. La chambre ne semblait jamais assez chauffée pour lui, alors même que l'on était au milieu de l'été. Harry s'était également vu donner des vêtements : des robes, des chemises, des pantalons en laine et des pulls, ainsi que tout un assortiment de sous-vêtements, mais il était constamment gelé, et sa toux ne voulait pas le quitter, malgré les soins administrés par ses « infirmiers » personnels.

Une porte sur l'un des murs conduisait à la salle de bain, et Harry avait trempé un long moment dans la profonde baignoire en marbre, relaxant ses os douloureux. Il s'était frotté farouchement avec un gant de toilette doux et un savon légèrement parfumé, après avoir refusé une fois de plus l'aide de quiconque. Cela avait provoqué la première dispute avec les DeathNurses (1), et un certain Voldemort avait apparemment décidé en sa faveur. Du moins, c'était ce qu'imaginait Harry. Il avait refusé que Nott et Avery reste avec lui dans la salle de bain, et était devenu si frustré avec leur tentatives manuelles et lourdes de le forcer qu'il avait déchaîné sa magie. Tous les verres dans la chambre, des miroirs aux lampes en passant par la grande fenêtre, avaient explosé, éclaboussaient tout le monde sauf Harry d'éclats tranchants. Avery était sorti en trombe, et était revenu quelques minutes plus tard, pâle et tremblant, avec l'ordre que « Potter prendrait son foutu bain seul. »

Une petite victoire, peut-être, mais Harry la chérissait. Sa démonstration de magie incontrôlée avait un prix, cependant, et son rétablissement fut repoussé à un jour de plus – au moins.

Harry remporta une autre victoire lorsqu'il put s'habiller entièrement et sans assistance, ou sans être réduit à respirer comme un asthmatique. C'était le matin du quatrième jour.

Après le petit-déjeuner – de la compote de pomme et des tartines grillées trempées dans du thé –, Harry était assis dans le fauteuil en face de la cheminée, ses jambes couvertes d'un lourd édredon. Il regarda autour lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Voldemort, flanqué par deux autres de ses DeathEaters, masqués, contrairement aux infirmiers. Voldemort fit signe aux deux DeathNurses de partir. Nott baissa la tête avant de quitter rapidement la pièce, suivi par Rookwood. Les deux nouveaux gardes restèrent près de la porte tandis que la silhouette mince de Lord Voldemort, enveloppé de la tête aux pieds dans des vêtements noirs, s'approchait.

Harry pouvait sentir le pouvoir émaner de l'homme, et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front se mit soudainement à vibrer d'un feu brûlant, le laissant presque sans souffle. Il claqua sa main sur son front et se courba en deux. Voldemort fixa Harry en silence tandis que celui-ci rassemblait la douleur en un paquet dense avant de le mettre dans le placard spécial de son esprit. Prenant un long souffle unf fois qu'il fut capable de voir à nouveau, Harry leva les yeux sur son ravisseur.

« Pardonnez-moi si je ne me lève pas, » dit-il calmement, et maintint sans flancher le regard, rouge, de serpent.

« On m'a dit que tu te remettais assez bien, » répliqua Voldemort. « Ai-je été mal informé ? »

« Non, » dit Harry. « Je vais mieux… » Il se dépêcha avant de perdre courage : « Combien de temps ai-je ? »

Voldemort se renfrogna, une moue sur les lèvres et un froncement de sourcil, presque blanc et sans poil. « Pour quoi ? »

« Jusqu'à ce que vous ayez décidé que je suis suffisamment guéri pour me tuer. C'est pour cette raison que vous faites ça, n'est-ce pas ? Pour que vous puissiez vous battre avec un adversaire convenable et pas une mauviette. »

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres de l'homme, et il inclina sa tête très légèrement. « S'il te plaît de le croire. »

_Bordel, c'est quoi cette réponse ?_ Harry fixa de nouveau Voldemort, ignorant le mal qui logeait dans sa tempe, et repensa à la dernière rencontre qu'ils avaient eu. Voldemort avait été extrêmement poli cette fois-là. Il avait possédé Harry, tenté de le tuer pour la énième fois. Il avait été impitoyable, froid, cruel. Harry se rappela que rien n'avait changé, que c'était le même homme qui avait tué ses parents, qui avait causé la mort de Cédric, et Sirius…

Finalement, il soupira et détourna le regard au lieu de répondre. Il était trop fatigué pour ça. Un léger gloussement le fit frissonner, mais il ne regarda plus Voldemort, et réarrangea simplement l'édredon plus confortablement sur ses jambes. Un moment plus tard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était installé dans l'autre fauteuil, une jambe posée sur l'autre, comme s'il s'agissait d'une conversation amicale et insouciante entre deux vieux amis.

« Je veux que tu me dises, jeune Harry, » commença-t-il avec cette voix douce et sifflante, « tout ce que tu sais à propos de la nuit où tes parents sont morts. »

(1) _Nurse_ : infirmière, gardien d'enfant. Je préfère garder la version originale puisque j'ai laissé Death Eaters dans le reste du texte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer et autres** : voir chapitres précédents.

**Walk the Shadows – Chapitre 5**

_« Je veux que tu me dises, jeune Harry, » commença-t-il avec cette voix douce et sifflante, « tout ce que tu sais à propos de la nuit où tes parents sont morts. »_

Harry leva la tête brusquement, ses yeux verts rencontrant ceux, rouges, de Voldemort. Il fut submergé par une vague de rage soudaine. Ses mains en tremblèrent. Il les enfouit dans les couvertures qui recouvraient ses jambes, tout en essayant de réfléchir de manière cohérente. Il _osait_ parler de cette nuit-là ? _MAINTENANT_ ? _Ici_, de tous les endroits possibles ?

Son regard ne lâchant pas l'autre, tellement pâle et tellement semblable à un serpent, Harry inspira profondément et souffla lentement. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous demandez ? » Sa voix s'éleva, et il se força à reprendre un ton qui apparaisse comme un peu plus civil. Il était sur le territoire de Voldemort, sur _sa_ tolérance ; il fallait qu'il garde cela à l'esprit. « Vous étiez là. »

« Tout comme toi. En dépit de cela, aucun de nous deux ne connaît l'entière vérité. » Voldemort pencha sa tête, comme s'il était un serpent, et Harry, un oiseau agité. « Nous avons quelque peu parlé de cette nuit, à l'occasion de ma renaissance, tu te souviens ? »

_Comme s'il pouvait oublier !_ Les yeux vides, morts, de Cédric, le Cruciatus, sa mère le conseillant sur la meilleure manière de s'échapper, lorsque son fantôme avait été libéré de la baguette de Voldemort par le _Priori Incantatem_. Il se souvenait vaguement de ce que Voldemort avait dit cette nuit-là, à propos de la protection que sa mère lui avait donné en mourant, mais il ne l'admettrait pas, pas à cet homme.

« J'étais quelque peu occupé, » répondit Harry à la place. « A hurler, il me semble. Le Cruciatus, tout ça. »

Voldemort chassa cette phrase d'un geste de la main. « C'était plus tard, une simple démonstration. » Son regard examina Harry attentivement. « C'était ta première expérience, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? »

« C'était ta première fois, non ? Dans les affres de l'étreinte de cet Impardonnable. »

Harry ne put s'en empêcher – il était tellement dégoûté qu'il pouffa de rire. Puis il secoua la tête. Est-ce que Voldemort essayait de le faire marcher ? Ou peut-être essayait-il de voir à quel point Harry contrôlait sa magie incontrôlable sous l'effet du stress ? D'une voix serrée, il dit : « Oui. »

« Alors je suis impressionné. Beaucoup de sorciers plus âgés que toi, ou plus sûrs de leur propre courage, auraient succombé dès la première vague de douleur. Après la seconde, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce que tu te relèves encore une fois. Et malgré ça, c'était ta première fois... »

« Ouais, bon, je suis assez doué pour supporter la douleur. » Il avait eu beaucoup d'expériences, même, ou _particulièrement_ après être entré à Hogwarts. On aurait dit que chaque année, il se faisait mutilé – se faire posséder par des professeurs de Défense, des Basiliques, des Détraqueurs, le Quidditch.

Voldemort lui lança un regard scrutateur, puis son regard plongea dans le feu de l'âtre, et le fixa pendant un long moment. « Puis-je te demander, alors, la nuit où tes parents sont morts – »

« La nuit où vous les avez tué, » rectifia Harry.

« Comme tu veux. Sais-tu pourquoi tu as été laissé dans cet endroit – comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Little Whinging ? »

« Ouais. Les protections par le sang. Comme vous l'avez dit. »

Voldemort hocha la tête. « Mais ce n'étaient pas celles qui avaient le meilleur effet, si ceux qui partagent ton sang décidaient d'abandonner ta garde – et ta protection. »

« De me laisser, vous voulez dire, de m'abandonner lorsqu'ils ont fui. C'est à ça que vous voulez en venir, n'est-ce pas ? » Les mains d'Harry se contractèrent en poings, et sa cage thoracique se serra, comme s'il n'avait pas assez de peau pour couvrir ses côtes, laissant le reste se tirailler et se tendre.

Une longue pause, puis : « Est-ce que tu _apprécies_ ta famille, Potter ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce _bordel_ ? « Pourquoi vous voulez le savoir ? Laissez tomber. Je m'en fous. Ca n'a plus d'importance, puisque je n'y remettrai plus jamais les pieds. »

Vodemort émit un petit grognement étrange, et son regard rouge de serpent trouva à nouveau le sien. Harry tressaillit involontairement. Il maîtrisait assez bien la douleur causée par leur connexion à travers sa cicatrice, mais parfois son intensité était beaucoup trop forte pour qu'il la contienne.

Alors que sa tête menaçait une nouvelle fois d'exploser, Harry lui lança un regard furieux. « Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

« Dans cette chambre ou dans le monde ? »

« Dans cette chambre. Je sais pourquoi vous êtes _là_, » dit Harry d'un ton brusque, et fit un geste pour impliquer l'entièreté de la réalité. « Vous voulez le pouvoir absolu. »

« Et l'immortalité, » ajouta calmement Voldemort. « Ne l'oublie pas. »

« Exact. Donc, pourquoi êtes-vous dans cette chambre _avec moi _? Est-ce que vous pensez que je vais devenir guimauve et sentimental avec vous et que je vais me mettre à pleurer sur votre épaule parce que je suis tellement incompris et que mon enfance a été aussi merdique que la vôtre ? Est-ce que vous croyez que j'en ai quelque chose à _foutre_ que vous ayez grandi dans un orphelinat parce que votre père vous a abandonné et que votre mère est morte ? La seule qui m'intéresse, c'est que _vous_ ayez tué _mes_ parents et _mon_ parrain, et vous essayez de _me_ tuer. Tout le reste m'importe peu. »

Harry tremblait violemment à la fin de sa tirade. Le feu dans l'âtre se mit à brûler si intensément qu'il enveloppa les pierres, les recouvrant d'une pellicule de suie. Le pichet d'eau entre les deux fauteuils vibra de manière menaçante.

Voldemort sourit. « Ah, bien. Tu m'avais écouté. Je n'apprécie guère de me répéter. »

« Est-ce que vous m'écoutez ? » Harry bouillonna. Merlin, il aurait voulu étrangler cet homme. « _Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?_ »

Brusquement, Voldemort se mit debout. « Je pense que nous devrions remettre ça pour une autre fois. Peut-être lorsque tu seras un peu plus rétabli. »

Un grognement se forma dans la gorge d'Harry. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de se jeter sur Voldemort et frapper son horrible visage était qu'il recommençait à mal respirer. Le fait que Voldemort _savait_ qu'il était incapable de continuer cette conversation ne fit que le rendre encore plus en colère, ce qui continua à aggraver l'état de sa respiration, le faisant entrer dans un cercle vicieux qui le laissa toussoter et crachoter, les bras pressés contre son abdomen.

Sans un autre mot, Voldemort sortit, suivit de ses deux DeathEaters, La porte se ferma derrière eux.

Ramenant violemment sa rage – et sa magie – sous un contrôle fragile, Harry essaya de prendre une respiration plus lente, plus mesurée, mais échoua largement. Le sourire de Voldemort le dérangeait énormément. C'était comme s'il pensait qu'Harry avait réussi un tour particulièrement compliqué. Et c'était ce qu'il avait fait, en vérité, avec ses hurlements et le feu qui avait jailli. La honte le submergea pour être tombé dans un tel piège. Il était tellement stupide ! Son tempérament l'avait encore une fois surpassé ( ?) comme toujours, et il avait montré à son ennemi quelle était précisément sa faiblesse.

Mais il était _fatigué_, tellement fatigué. Fatigué de penser à Cédric, à Sirius, à ses parents, à tous ceux qui étaient morts pour lui, à _cause_ de lui, et il ne voulait plus rien entendre de ce que Voldemort aurait à dire à leur propos. Tout en essayant de ne pas penser au regard triomphant sur le visage de son ravisseur, il posa sa tête dans ses mains. Lorsque les larmes vinrent, pour une fois, il les laissa couler.

A l'extérieur de la chambre de Potter, Severus Snape s'était tapi dans les ombres d'une alcôve, et observa le Seigneur des Ténèbres quitter la chambre avec deux de ses servants. Tandis qu'il attendait pour qu'ils soient hors de vue, il rumina à propos du peu de la conversation qu'il avait entendu, dérouté par les paroles de Voldemort. Même s'il aurait pu, à un moment donné, utiliser la Légilimencie sur l'un des deux DeathEaters qui étaient dans la chambre, et ainsi obtenir le contenu de toute la conversation, il avait préféré utiliser le sortilège d'écoute, une variante de celui que beaucoup de parents utilisaient pour surveiller leur enfant. Il avait lancé l'Imperium sur Nott la veille pour qu'il pose le sortilège sur la chambre, avant de lui lancé le sortilège d'Oubliettes, et tout avait fonctionné pour le mieux.

Il savait donc à présent que pour la première fois depuis des jours, Potter était seul.

Une fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses deux gardes eurent disparu dans les escaliers en pierre qui menaient au grand Hall, Severus se dirigea rapidement vers la porte. Il pouvait toujours entendre la respiration haletante de Potter, et il tenait une fiole permettant de calmer la respiration, déjà débouchée, lorsqu'il déverrouillait la porte. En un instant, il se glissa à l'intérieur.

Potter, couché en boule sur un fauteuil près du feu, leva les yeux sur lui, et ce qu'il vit le fit pratiquement reculer. Des larmes coulaient le long des joues du garçon, et ses yeux étaient tellement injectés de sang qu'ils semblaient rougeoyer à la lumière du feu. Sa respiration devint encore plus haletante, malgré ses tentatives ratées de se contrôler.

Tandis que le garçon cachait son visage et essuyait rapidement ses larmes, Severus s'approcha, la potion tendue.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Potter sembla le reconnaître, car Severus avait relevé la capuche de ses robes, qui masquaient efficacement son visage. Le regard du garçon se transforma aussitôt en haine pure, et Severus réprima un soupir. Il était vrai qu'il détestait le garçon, et que la réciproque était toute aussi vraie, du moins jusqu'à récemment. Mais il pouvait être suffisamment honnête avec lui-même pour admettre que l'hostilité qu'il y avait entre eux était plus de son fait que de celui du garçon. Et il fallait qu'ils dépassent tout ça pour pouvoir le sortir de là. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être en constant désaccord, ou bien ce serait pire que la mort pour eux deux.

Tout en gardant son visage parfaitement vide, il tendit de nouveau la potion. « Ce n'est pas du poison, » siffla Severus. « Cela vous aidera à respirer. »

La respiration d'Harry se fit encore plus laborieuse, et entre deux bruyantes inspirations il parvint à dire : « Ma.. respiration… va.. bien, monsieur. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Alors la potion vous aidera à dormir. »

Potter leva les yeux au ciel, et Severus considéra rapidement de le gifler. A la place, il grommela : « Buvez. Si j'avais voulu vous tuer, je l'aurais fait chez votre oncle. » Pour calmer toute oreille indiscrète, il ajouta : « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que vous le fassiez. »

Durant un autre long moment, Potter scruta ses yeux, et ce ne fut que la force de sa volonté que Severus n'utilisa pas la Légilimencie sur le garçon pour lui apprendre à ne pas fixer les gens. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il tendit une main tremblante, et Severus lui donna la potion. Potter grimaça tandis qu'il buvait la potion d'un trait, puis il lui tendit la fiole vide.

« C'est mieux ? » lui demanda Severus, bien qu'il n'eut pas réellement besoin de poser la question. Le visage de Potter gagna quelques couleurs, et sa poitrine ne fit plus de bruit humide et grinçant. Le garçon hocha la tête, le regard posé sur ses mains.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en direction de la porte. Il était inconcevable que personne d'autre ne surveille la pièce, alors il devait agir extrêmement prudemment ici, et espérer que le garçon comprendrait ses sous-entendus et ses allusions. Il se demanda s'ils seraient capables de dépasser leur animosité réciproque suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir arriver à se comprendre. Que pouvait-il dire pour montrer qu'il voulait l'aider ?

Sachant qu'il n'avait que quelques minutes avant d'être découvert, Severus lança : « Je tenais à vous présenter mes condoléances… » - il se tendit et continua – « … pour la perte de Sniffles. »

L'expression de pur choc qui apparut sur le visage du garçon aurait pu l'amuser en d'autres circonstances, mais il craignait d'avoir fait une grave erreur en voyant le visage de Potter s'empourprer aussitôt. « _Vous_ ? Vous présentez des _condoléances_ ? »

« Allons, Potter, calmez-vous. Votre respiration est – »

« Rien à foutre ! Comment osez-vous – après tout ce que vous… c'est – je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »

« Potter ! » hurla-t-il. « Contrôlez-vous. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire un drame. »

« Pas le moment pour…. Mais quelle bonne blague ! » Le garçon étrangla un sanglot, hoqueta et cacha de nouveau son visage entre ses mains. « Je parie que ça vous fait bien marrer, hein ? Qu'il soit mort, et que j'ai été un tel imbécile pour tomber dans un piège aussi stupide. Vous le haïssiez, et vous me haïssez, et – »

« Non. » Il prononça le mot avec une grande puissance, qui avait une touche de finalité, ce qui surprit le garçon suffisamment pour qu'il cesse son babillage et qu'il le regarde d'un air interrogateur. Il était devenu nécessaire pour Severus de faire cesser cette crise avant qu'elle ne devienne incontrôlable. Le garçon commençait à perdre le contrôle, et entretenir un tel ressentiment contre Severus ne lui ferait aucun bien, pas plus que la culpabilité de son propre rôle dans la mort de Sirius. Il croisa les bras dans les replis de sa cape et secoua la tête. « Je ne haïssais pas… Sniffles. Pas vraiment. Et… ça ne m'amuse pas vraiment non plus. »

« Ca ou autre chose… » murmura Potter, observant avec prudence le visage de Severus.

Est-ce qu'il venait juste de faire une blague ? Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu. « Oui. Bref. » Il fit un pas vers le garçon, qui fronça les sourcils et se mordit les lèvres. Puis, après avoir jeté un regard sur la porte, le garçon mima du bout des lèvres les mots : _Peut-on s'échapper ?_

Severus laissa s'échapper un souffle brusque le garçon avait la subtilité d'un Scrout à Pétard. Néanmoins, il hocha la tête, le regard toujours fixé sur celui de Potter.

Cela sembla défaire le garçon d'un poids immense, et il s'affaissa de tout son long dans son fauteuil, l'air soulagé. Apparemment, son désespoir s'était transformé en tranquille résignation, du moins pour le moment.

« Je continuerai à vous préparer des potions, » dit-il de sa voix la plus mielleuse. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous veux en bonne santé. »

« Comme vous dites. Ca rajoutera du spectacle quand il me tuera. » Le garçon recommençait à mordiller sa lèvre, ce qui était, comme Snape le comprit, un signe qu'il réfléchissait. « Je suis déjà presque en bonne santé, cela dit. » Snape pouvait voir briller dans ses yeux verts un espoir si pur qu'il en était douloureux à regarder, comme s'il comprenait que, lorsqu'il serait suffisamment en forme, ils s'enfuiraient.

Severus ne voulait vraiment pas décevoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu cet espoir, mais pour leur bien à tous les deux, il le fallait. « A mon avis, vous ne serez pas sur pied avant un moment. » Un moment durant lequel il s'efforcerait de trouver un plan qui ne causerait pas leur perte. « Votre famille vous a rendu un bien mauvais service. »

« Ouais, bon, Bellatrix y a mis du sien. »

_Brave garçon_, pensa Severus. Et ainsi le souvenir de Voldemort se rappela à eux. « Elle semble assez motivée pour vous infliger de la douleur, » murmura-t-il. Après un autre coup d'œil en direction de la porte, il se retourna pour partir.

« Merci, monsieur, » fit Potter avant qu'il ne sorte.

« Hm ? » Severus s'arrêta, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte, avec l'espoir que le garçon ne soit pas un crétin fini.

« Pour la potion. Ca a aidé. »

Relâchant une lourde inspiration, Severus hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il acceptait et comprenait leur 'code.' « Je vous en amènerai une autre, en cas d'urgence, » promit-il. Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, son esprit déjà concentré sur les options qui s'offraient à eux, aussi peu nombreuses soient-elles.

TBC.

_Note de la traductrice_ : Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir accumulé tant de retard, surtout qu'en l'occurrence, je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé… Et merci pour les reviews et autres je n'y réponds pas par manque de temps, mais elles sont appréciées à leur juste valeur ! A bientôt.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer et autres : voir chapitres précédents.

**Précédemment dans Walk the Shadows** :

_Relâchant une lourde inspiration, Severus hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il acceptait et comprenait leur 'code.' « Je vous en amènerai une autre, en cas d'urgence, » promit-il. Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, son esprit déjà concentré sur les options qui s'offraient à eux, aussi peu nombreuses soient-elles._

**Walk the shadows – Chapitre 6**

Cinq jours passèrent, et les seules personnes à entrer dans la chambre d'Harry étaient les DeathNurses. La monotonie de ses journées lui pesaient. Il se sentait toujours aussi frigorifié la plupart du temps, mais il reprenait du poids, et des vêtements normaux lui tenaient suffisamment chaud pour ne pas frissonner de froid… enfin, avec quelques épaisseurs de vêtements en plus bien évidemment, mais il n'avait plus besoin d'une montagne de couvertures. Après cinq jours durant lesquels il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que parcourir la chambre dans tous les sens, et écouter les DeathNurses râler à propos de cette tâche et faire des remarques désobligeantes sur le fait que c'était une perte de temps de vérifier que « le garçon » soit bien soigné, vu ce qui allait arriver, Harry en eut assez.

Rien ne mettait plus en colère Harry que d'être appelé « le garçon. » C'était comme ça que l'appelait l'Oncle Vernon, sauf quand il était d'une humeur à être particulièrement violent, ainsi que sa tante, mais il ne le tolérerait plus. Lorsque Nott fit une référence cinglante à la condition dans laquelle ils avaient retrouvé Harry chez son oncle et sa tante, et insinua qu'ils auraient simplement dû le laisser pourrir là-bas, Harry se mit à hurler contre lui :

« La ferme ! la FERME ! Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de venir me chercher, je ne vous ai pas demandé de m'amener ici, et je ne vous ai certainement pas demandé de me faire prendre du poids pour aller à l'abattage. Alors si vous pouviez vous la FERMER pendant au moins cinq minutes, ce serait vraiment pas du luxe ! »

Nott semblait presque pris au dépourvu, jusqu'à ce qu'Avery lui sourit avec suffisance. Puis il se leva d'un bond et s'avança vers Harry, baguette à la main. « C'est toi qui devrait surveiller ta langue, garçon. Peut-être que je devrais te l'enlever. »

« Oh, bien, » se moqua Harry. « Vous ne pouviez pas me toucher quand j'avais une baguette, mais je suis une cible parfaite depuis que je suis désarmé, hein ? Lâche ! »

Avec un grognement, Nott plongea sur Harry, baguette la première, et hurla une incantation que Harry n'avais jamais entendu auparavant. La douleur explosa dans son crâne, dans sa bouche, comme une douleur atroce, brûlante comme un incendie, qui ressemblait de près au Cruciatus. Il sentit des couteaux s'enfoncer dans son visage, son cou et ses yeux. Il ressentit un soudain vide dans sa bouche – il n'avait plus de langue ! Il se tordit sur le sol tandis que du sang jaillissait de son corps, plus précisément de sa bouche, ses oreilles et son nez. Son sang dégoulinait sur tout son visage, chaud et collant comme s'il avait mordu dans un melon trop mûr. Il ne pouvait pas crier, il ne pouvait pas respirer, et cette douleur qui ne s'arrêtait pas…

Il y eut une explosion de bruit pas loin, et Harry avait l'impression que cela venait du fond de l'océan. Harry était roulé en boule, ses bras protégeant sa tête tandis que des cris et des sorts fusaient autour de lui, et il essaya de repousser la douleur dans le placard de son esprit. Il avala gorgée de sang après gorgée de sang, et faillit s'étrangler avec le vide emplissant sa bouche, là où devait se trouver sa langue. Il sentit son estomac se retourner. Il eut des haut-le-cœur avant de recracher du sang et de la bile, qui formèrent une flaque où sa tête reposait à présent. _Oh Merlin. Par pitié, faites que ça s'arrête… _

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, une main toucha son épaule. Il tressaillit et s'en écarta, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle vague de douleur le traverser. Il se replia encore plus sur lui-même, souhaitant de tout son cœur que la douleur cesse.

« Harry, laissez-moi vous aider. Il faut que je regarde. »

C'était la voix de Snape, qui avait toujours l'air de venir du fond du lac.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il baissa légèrement les bras. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ils ne semblaient pas réagir, et il se demanda avec désespoir s'il pourrait jamais voir à nouveau.

Snape laissa échapper un sifflement bas en voyant les dégâts, mais en un moment, il conjura plusieurs sorts qui atténuèrent une grande partie de la douleur. Harry essaya de lui dire que ses yeux ne fonctionnaient pas, que sa langue manquait, mais il ne put former les mots. Tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un grognement pitoyable, il ferma donc la bouche en espérant que tout s'arrête.

« Par Merlin, » murmura Severus en regardant les dégâts causés par le sort de Nott. Il saisit la tête d'Harry et la leva légèrement, une potion appuyée sur les lèvres ensanglantées du garçon. La moitié de la potion coula sur son menton et goutta sur son buste, mais au moins une partie entra dans son système. Cela soulagerait la douleur, et les sorts qu'il avait lancé devraient faire repousser les tissus et remplacer les organes – Nott avait vraiment coupé la langue du garçon ! – dans les quelques jours qui suivaient. Cela dit, ça allait être une nuit fatigante et douloureuse pour le garçon.

« N'essayez pas d'ouvrir les yeux, » dit-il en voyant que le garçon se démenait pour le faire. « Ils sont abîmés, et si vous les exposez à la lumière, ce sera permanent. Tenez, » ajouta-t-il en conjurant un bandage et entourant les yeux du garçon avec. « Ca devrait aider. »

Harry hocha la tête, contre le bras de Severus, et Severus se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours le garçon près de lui. Il faillit repousser Harry, mais personne n'était là pour le voir. Nott était mort, Avery était assommé et Pétrifié, et la porte était fermée. Néanmoins, il fallait quand même qu'il reste prudent.

« Allez, » dit-il, et il se releva avec le garçon dans ses bras. Il était facile à transporter, toujours trop léger malgré son nouvel et bon appétit. Il l'amena au lit en deux longues enjambées, et il l'allongea dessus, puis prit un moment pour enlever une large partie du sang avec un Scourgify ou trois. Le garçon semblait s'être endormi, même si son corps tremblait par à-coups, et Severus soupira. Jusqu'où cet enfant pouvait aller dans la stupidité ? Harceler un Deatheater dans cet endroit précis…

Une fois qu'il eut terminé son nettoyage, il jeta un coup d'œil sur Nott et grimaça. Il y aurait un prix à payer pour ça.

Alors même qu'Avery revenait à lui, la porte s'ouvrit, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres entra, flanqué comme plus tôt de deux de ses servants. Voldemort dépassa le corps de Nott comme s'il n'était même pas là, et s'approcha du lit.

« Tu as entendu ce qui s'est passé, Severus ? » demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Et tu es venu aider le garçon. »

Cela paraissait plus qu'évident, et Severus n'osa pas mentir. « C'est vrai, my Lord. Je l'admet, je n'étais pas loin et j'ai entendu des hurlements. Lorsque j'ai compris quel sort avait lancé Nott, je craignais que le morveux ne meure à cause du sang qu'il a perdu. Je savais que vous ne l'auriez pas apprécié. »

« Non. Je n'aurais pas apprécié. » Il leva une main, et ses longs doigts blancs effleurèrent la joue du garçon, puis hésitèrent au-dessus des yeux aveugles et fermés. Severus remarqua que la main de Voldemort ne s'approchait jamais de la cicatrice maudite. « Tu as bien fait, Severus, » dit-il, puis lança un regard à Avery qui se relevait, et au corps immobile de Nott. « Quoique je préfèrerait que tu me laisses punir mes serviteurs, à moins que je ne t'y autorise. »

« Bien sûr, my Lord. A vos ordres. »

« Comme toujours, Severus. Laisse-moi te le rappeler, cependant. _Crucio_ ! »

A cet instant, son monde ne fut plus que douleur, et il poussa les hurlements qu'Harry ne pouvait pas, ce qui le réconforta, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, cela s'arrête, et qu'il soit appuyé sur ses genoux et ses mains, et que Voldemort soit parti.

Avery, appuyé sur le mur, le regardait d'un air dangereux tandis qu'il se remettait sur ses pieds en chancelant. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dit que c'était à vous de vous en occuper maintenant, Snape. Vous pouvez carrément rester là tout le temps, il a dit, comme ça vous n'arriverez pas trop tard la prochaine fois que quelqu'un essaiera de faire du mal au garçon. » Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il dirigea un rictus en direction du corps de Nott, avant qu'il ne quitte le mur et ouvre la porte. « Bonne chance à vous. »

La porte se ferma avec une note de finalité et Severus ignorait tout à coup s'il se retrouvait également prisonnier.

**Prochain chapitre**: Le statut de Snape se clarifie, et Harry apprend à s'entendre avec sa nouvelle DeathNurse.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer et autres : voir chapitres précédents.

**Précédemment dans Walk the Shadows** :

_Avery, appuyé sur le mur, le regardait d'un air dangereux tandis qu'il se remettait sur ses pieds en chancelant. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dit que c'était à vous de vous en occuper maintenant, Snape. Vous pouvez carrément rester là tout le temps, il a dit, comme ça vous n'arriverez pas trop tard la prochaine fois que quelqu'un essaiera de faire du mal au garçon. » Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il dirigea un rictus en direction du corps de Nott, avant qu'il ne quitte le mur et ouvre la porte. « Bonne chance à vous. »_

_La porte se ferma avec une note de finalité et Severus ignorait tout à coup s'il se retrouvait également prisonnier._

**Walk the shadows – Chapitre 7**

Cela prit vingt-quatre heures avant que le garçon ne soit assez conscient pour produire autre chose que des gémissements et des grognements pathétiques qui faisaient office de langage alors qu'il n'avait pas de langue. Les premiers mots qui sortirent de la bouche de Severus quand il se rendit compte que le garçon était réveillé furent : « Etes-vous vraiment à ce point stupide ? »

« Désolé, » murmura le garçon, contrairement à ce que Severus s'était attendu, et cessa de parler, ne cherchant pas à se justifier.

Mais Severus n'en avait pas fini. « Nott est mort. Je l'ai tué, pour vous, étant donné que c'était le seul moyen que le sort qu'il avait lancé cesse. » Une expression d'angoisse traversa ce que Severus pouvait voir du visage du garçon, et il poursuivit. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décrété que, bien que j'ai eu raison de l'empêcher de vous tuer, je devais rester ici avec vous, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez suffisamment remis. La porte est fermée et surveillée ainsi, je suis un prisonnier, tout autant que vous. C'est ce qui se passe quand vous vous emportez et que vous perdez le contrôle de vos émotions. »

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolé, » dit le garçon. Sa voix était toujours beaucoup plus posée et tranquille qu'elle n'aurait due l'être.

« Etre désolé ne nous sortira pas d'ici, » maugréa-t-il, mécontent. Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait encore les aider dans cette situation. Il ne pouvait pas Transplaner avec les barrières installées autour du manoir, et il ne pouvait même pas les faire sortir sans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soit aussitôt au courant. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait cru son excuse pour être arrivé si vite au secours du garçon, ou pour être tout simplement intervenu. Il se pouvait qu'il soit encore plus suspicieux que d'habitude. C'était certainement le cas, vu Avery.

Entre-temps, son principal souci était que le garçon semblait avoir perdu toute volonté de combattre.

« Je sais, monsieur, » fut la réponse murmurée du garçon. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

« Reposez-vous, » lui dit Severus. « Plus vous vous reposerez, plus rapidement les dommages se répareront. »

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que je pourrais retrouver la vue un jour ? »

Sa voix contenait à présent une once de peur, et Severus ne voulait pas en rajouter, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus mentir au garçon.

Cependant, Harry comprit son hésitation comme la réponse à sa question. « Oh… oh non… »

« Arrêtez, Potter. Il est plus que probable que vous regagniez la vue, mais vos yeux sont très endommagés. Cela prendra du temps. »

« Quelles sont les chances, monsieur ? »

« D'être aveugle de manière définitive ? » Severus soupira et fit une estimation mentale. « Je dirais pas plus de vingt pourcent. Si je pouvais accéder à mes potions, je serais plus à même de vous aider, mais je ne peux rien invoquer dans cette pièce, et je ne suis pas autorisé à ce qu'on me ramène des affaires de mes quartiers. » Au moins, il avait toujours sa baguette, donc il y avait de l'espoir pour qu'il renverse sa situation.

Le garçon se tut.

« Demain, on enlèvera les bandages. Pour le moment, reposez-vous, » finit Severus doucement.

Harry était installé sur le lit, entre ténèbres et désespoir, et il se sentait plus honteux qu'il ne l'avait jamais dans sa vie. Il savait qu'il y avait une profonde différence entre le courage et la complète idiotie, et il avait dépassé la ligne en provoquant Nott. Et maintenant, Nott était mort, à cause de lui, et Snape en avait fait les frais. C'était grâce à Snape que Bellatrix avait cessé le Cruciatus sur lui, c'était grâce à Snape qu'il avait pu s'échapper des soins (ou du manque de) des Dursleys. Putain, c'était grâce à Snape s'il avait survécu à sa première année à Poudlard et à son premier match de Quidditch. Et à présent, Snape avait des ennuis, sa rôle d'espion était mise en péril, tout ça parce qu'Harry était trop stupide pour garder sa bouche fermée.

Ils avaient vraiment eu du mal pour faire en sorte qu'Harry puisse contrôler ses pensées et ses émotions, lorsque Snape avait essayé de lui apprendre l'Oclumentie. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment voulu apprendre il considérait à l'époque que sa connexion avec Voldemort pouvait être utile, et qu'il serait capable d'apprendre des choses qui pourraient être importantes. Bien évidemment, ça n'avait pas aidé que Snape, selon toute apparence, ne voulait pas lui expliquer les choses, mais s'attendait à ce qu'il les sache déjà, tout comme il s'était attendu à ce qu'il sache ce qu'était un Béozard durant leur premier cours, ce qui était impossible compte tenu de son éducation moldue.

Mais tout compte, ce n'était pas la faute de Snape.

Seul dans les ténèbres de son esprit, les pensées d'Harry tourbillonnèrent, tournant si vite qu'elles en perdaient leur signification. Les mêmes problèmes revenaient encore et toujours. Pourquoi Voldemort ne l'avait-il pas encore tué ? Etait-ce parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la dernière partie de la prophétie, ou y avait-il autre chose derrière ça ? Quelque chose de plus sinistre ? Et comment Harry allait-il pouvoir s'échapper, maintenant que Snape était enfermé avec lui ? Son seul espoir avait été l'aide extérieure de Snape pour le sortir de là, et maintenant cet espoir avait disparu. Et il ne se sentait pas de taille à affronter Voldemort dans d'autres jeux de l'esprit. Il ne savait pas ce que Voldemort voulait, et il n'avait que de sombres perspectives.

Et puis il était aveugle. _Peut-être_ pas pour toujours. Il avait quatre-vingt pourcents de chance de retrouver la vue. Comment pourrait-il combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il était aveugle ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait retourner à Poudlard ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait ne serait-ce que refaire de la magie ?

Le désespoir se referma sur lui comme le couvercle d'un cercueil, et il sombra dans ses ténèbres, là où le désespoir l'avait toujours attendu, calme, retenu, et totalement seul.

Snape avait laissé le garçon plongé dans le silence suffisamment longtemps. Il recevait de la nourriture donnée par Avery deux fois par jour et le distribuait équitablement entre eux deux, obligeant le garçon à manger alors sa léthargie évidente l'en aurait empêché. « Il est trois, il y a des pommes de terre dans l'assiette, » dirait-il, ou « Du hachis Parmentier pou midi, » en espérant que cela motive un minimum le garçon à se servir. Lorsque Potter ne le faisait pas, il laissait passer un jour, avant de décider que le laisser faire n'améliorerait pas leur situation.

« Reprenez-vous, Potter, » siffla-t-il au garçon, alors que Potter ne faisait pas mine de vouloir manger ce qu'il y avait devant lui. « Je ne vous ai pas gardé en vie pendant tout ce temps pour que vous vous laissiez mourir de faim. »

Silence.

« Répondez-moi, Potter ! Est-ce que vous êtes arrogant au point de vous croire au-dessus des choses les plus communes ? »

Le garçon ne put que secouer la tête et murmura : « Non, monsieur. »

A présent mécontent – il n'aurait jamais avoué qu'il était inquiet – il gronda : « Si vos parents, ou votre chien adoré de parrain, vous voyaient maintenant, que penseraient-ils de leur merveilleux garçon ? »

« Taisez-vous, » dit Potter, mais il n'y avait aucune émotion dans sa voix.

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Ils ont tout sacrifié pour vous. Ils ont sacrifié leurs vies, Potter. Est-ce de cette manière dont vous les remerciez ? En abandonnant ? En vous échappant de la réalité ? Etes-vous faible à ce point ? »

Mais aucune de ses railleries habituelles ne le firent réagirent comme elles auraient dû, et Potter resta allongé sur le lit, son visage bandé tourné vers le plafond, l'ignorant totalement.

Ils devaient sortir d'ici, maintenant.

A suivre.

**Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour à tous/toutes, voici un nouveau chapitre de Walk The Shadows, écrit par Jharad17. Je voulais simplement vous remercier pour vos messages, c'est toujours très encourageant. J'ai surtout découvert des reviews qui n'étaient jamais arrivées dans ma boîte mail, ce qui est un peu gênant… En tout cas, merci à tous, à bientôt !


End file.
